poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible
Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible is the sixth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on February 21, 1988. Plot Christopher Robin's mother orders him to clean up his messy room. To cut the work in half, he, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger throw everything under the bed. But, when that happens, the bed becomes another land, rules by the evil Crud. Pooh and Piglet investigate and are kidnapped by Christopher Robin's crayons. Later, Tigger and Christopher Robin follow after them and meet Crud. Crud tells Christopher Robin that the whole "Under-the-Bed" is all made out of stuff he threw under the bed. He's also making a plan to release Christopher Robin's vacuum in reverse, making the world get covered by dirt. Tigger is also kidnapped and Christopher Robin imprisoned. Piglet, attempting to clean up the cell floor, discovers that the floor is dirt and by cleaning it, it makes an escape hatch. Pooh, Piglet and Tigger disguise as a crayon and rescue Christopher Robin. When they make a break for it, they meet up with Crud and what was once his minions have teamed up with Christopher Robin to clean up the Crud. After the adventure, Christopher Robin promises to always clean up his room. Then his mother is proud of him that his room looks clean as a whistle, then she was about to put on sock under the bed, but Christopher reminds her that it needs to go into the laundry basket, his mom wonders if Christopher can go outside and play, but Christopher reminds her that he has to take a bath first. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Christopher Robin * Christopher Robin's Mom * Crud * Smudge * Crayon Soldiers (one speaks) * Christopher Robin's Toys (one speaks) * Aunt Edna (mentioned) Trivia *The title is based on the catchphrase: "Cleanliness is next to godliness." *In the opening scene, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger have a fantasy sequence in which they are being chased by a tornado (later revealed to be a fan). The backgrounds are painted to look like the sepia-toned Kansas from the 1939 classic The Wizard of Oz, with A. Arnold Gillespie's Muslim sock tornado that sends Dorothy and Toto to the land of Oz, given a personification. *During the "Under the Bed" song at the beginning of the episode, the Pixar Ball makes a cameo. Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “CLEANLINESS IS NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by DEV ROSS BRUCE TALKINGTON MARK ZASLOVE With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh, Crud and Smudge and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger and the Crayon Soldier Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers HANK TUCKER BOB KLINE Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “Under the Bed” Performed by TIM HOSKINS PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney TELEVISION Quotes *'Christopher Robin': When I'm finished with you, you'll be all washed up! Crud: Ooh! I hate that word, too! Song *"Under The Bed" Releases * Bubbles and Troubles (UK) Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:1988 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Stubs